To support variable bitrate streaming, a content item can be encoded into versions of varying bitrates. Existing implementations of variable bitrate streaming require the user device to determine a bitrate for the next data segment to be requested based on network conditions between the user device and the server known to the user device. These, as well as other shortcomings of the prior art, are addressed by the approaches set forth herein.